


Snowfall

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [9]
Category: Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Arendelle, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Mute Ariel, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is determined that Ariel will come to know the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temari778](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=temari778).



Ariel is awed by the winter. She runs careful fingers over icicles, packs snow between her hands to hear it crunch, startles when freezing water drips down the back of her neck.

And, Anna promises silently, she will see it all. Learn to skate, and to make snow angels, and sled down slopes and fall off to go tumbling into soft drifts.

“Come on,” she says, holding out a hand. “There’s so much more to see!"

Ariel’s eyes light up, and she eagerly takes Anna’s hand. She waves to the woods with her hands, a question.

“Yes. All of it.”


End file.
